1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of equipment support and storage systems. In particular, the invention is concerned with a pole storage system including a support stand supporting an upright pole with a plurality of equipment storage and support devices coupled with the pole. In preferred forms, the devices are configured for conveniently supporting and storing athletic equipment such as balls and bats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convenient and economical storage of athletic equipment has been a problem in the prior art. Typically, athletic equipment such as balls, bats and racquets has been stored in cabinets or large mesh bags. Cabinets are not always available and bag storage can be inconvenient for removing selected pieces of equipment.